The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting information into a record carrier, specifically into a preliminary stage of a phonograph record, i.e. a disk original, by means of an electrically driven cutting stylus.
It is known in connection with the cutting of phonograph records to incline the working plane of a cutting stylus by about 20.degree. with respect to the perpendicular to the record carrier surface, i.e. to provide a vertical tracking angle of 20.degree.. This is necessary to adapt the depth deflection of the cutting stylus to the depth scanning of the pickup stylus. In this way the vertical tracking error during playback is kept low.
It is also known to electrically influence the angle of the cutting plane, if it is different from the standard angle, so that the recording is cut as if it took place at the desired angle. This method compensates for erroneous tracking angles.
When stereo recordings are cut into metal, specifically copper layers, the mechanical stresses acting on the cutting stylus are higher by several orders of magnitude than for customary recordings in lacquer foils. It has now been found that cutting with the customary cutting plane inclination of about 20.degree. leads to increased interfering noises.